Summer Nights
by HashDash23
Summary: Ian and Lucy tell their friends about their long lost loves. Lucian love! Real Life Fic!


**Hello good Pretty Little Liars fans! This is written for one of my best friends who will not shut up about PLL. Things may be a little jumpy and for that I apologise. It's a real life fic so don't like? DON'T READ!**

**The flashbacks are only being played in their minds they're not being voiced**

**Ian and co are in bold  
**Lucy and co are in normal  
_Song lyrics are in italics  
_Flashbacks are underlined

It was October 26th and Lucy Hale had called Clare, Callie, Ashley, Troian, Shay and Kurt over to her and Annie's house to discuss what they would wear for Halloween.

**Ian Harding called Keegan, Tyler, Yani and Julian to watch a football game.**

"**Hey Ian, where did you and Lucifer do it?" Keegan asked.**

"**What?" Ian questioned, horrified.**

"**The Ustream, with Lucy, jeez, what did you think I was talking about?" Keegan chuckled.**

**Ian just blushed.**

"So Lucy, you never told us why you broke up with Chris" Kurt said from his spot on the floor with Clare.

"I couldn't do the long distance thing" Lucy answered.

"What she means to say is that she found someone else" Annie said as she came into the room, handing everyone a drink.

"Hey, we're here" Ashley shouted as she, along with Shay and Troian, entered the house.

"Good, Lucy was about to tell us about the new man in her life" Clare announced.

"Clare" Lucy scolded as she blushed.

"NEW MAN?" Shay, Ashley and Troian half-yelled turning towards Lucy.

"That's way too much like the finale…" Lucy mumbled to herself.

"**Hey Ian, who was that girl that you kept sleeping with when we were filming?" Tyler asked.**

"**N-nobody" Ian stuttered.**

"**Liar. And you're not even a pretty little one. Almost every day you came in with the 'I got lucky' face"**

"Come on Lucegoose" Clare pleaded.

Lucy sighed "Okay… but whatever I say never leaves this room"

They all nodded and moved in closer.

_Summer lovin' had me a blast_

"**Come on Ian, just tell us, how was she?" Yani asked.**

"**Awesome, both in and out of bed"**

_Summer lovin' happened so fast_

"How long were you together?" Shay asked.

"It felt like it had just started but pretty much the entire summer" Lucy answered with a goofy smile on her face.

_Met a girl crazy for me_

"**How did you meet?" Julian questioned.**

"**She practically threw herself at me" Ian gloated even though he knew it wasn't true.**

_Met a boy, cute as can be_

"Describe this guy in three words" Ashley said, trying to figure out who the guys was.

"Adorable, kinda nerdy and practically perfect in every way"

Everyone rolled their eyes at the quote.

_Summer days, driftin' away but oh the summer nights_

"**I drifted through work but the summer nights, man! I wanted to freeze life on any one of those nights"**

"I wanted those nights to last forever"

_Tell me more , Tell me more, Did you get very far?_

"**How far did you get? And when did you get to the promised land?" **

**Yani questioned.**

"**Not as long as you would think" Ian smirked.**

_Tell me more, tell me more, like does he have a car?_

"What type of car did he have?" Kurt asked.

"A Prius"

"So he's movie star!" Ashley announced.

"You do realise that other people could drive a Prius?" Lucy said.

Ashley went to argue but then stopped herself.

_She swam by me, she got a cramp_

"**How did you spend your days off?"**

**Ian smiled as a memory came to mind.**

**Flashback**

**Ian took Lucy to a private section of the beach.**

**After they finished eating the girl ran straight for the water.**

**It wasn't long before Lucy called out in pain.**

**Ian leapt into action, diving into the water.**

**Ian brought Lucy out of the water and they both laid on the sand.**

"**What have we learnt from this?" Ian asked.**

**Lucy sighed before answering "Wait before going into the water after eating"**

**Ian chuckled before tickling the girl.**_  
_

_He ran by me, got my suit damp_

"What was the most romantic thing he ever did?" Troian asked.

"He bought me a slip-n-slide" Lucy said.

She didn't see the shocked responses because she was shot off to that day.

Flashback

Lucy walked through her house which she shared with Annie.

Lucy picked up a note that was on the dining room table.

"Lucegoose, gone to see my nephew for the weekend, love Banan" Lucy read out loud.

She shrugged her over shirt leaving her in a tank top and short shorts.

Lucy heard Jack's bark followed by a chuckle.

The tiny star walked out into her backyard.

"Lucy, surprise" Ian said standing up from playing with the dog.

"A slid-n-slide?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, come on lets go"

"No way, I am not going on that" Lucy said turning around and walking back to the house.

Ian ran up and picked her up bridal style.

"Ian what are you doing?" Lucy asked raising a single eyebrow.

"Practicing" 

"Practicing what?" 

"Practicing carrying you across the threshold for when we get married" Ian whispered in her ear.

"Oh " Lucy started off whispering before screaming when Ian shot her down the slip-n-slide.

Ian was rolling on the floor laughing while Lucy stormed into the house.

_I saved her life, she nearly drowned_

"**Were you ever her knight in shining armour?" Julian asked.**

"**A few times"**

**Flashback**

**Lucy was trying to show off, again.**

**The star was attempting to surf on a smaller, almost deserted beach in Hawaii.**

**Lucy fell of the surf board and started to splutter and call for help.**

**Ian sighed at his girlfriends dramatics and dived into the water.**

"**Lucy, stand up" Ian ordered when he got to the girl.**

**Lucy stood and blushed when she found that the water only came up to his waist.**

"**Uhh, my hero?"**

**Ian could only chuckle.**

_He showed off, splashing around_

"Did he show off a lot?" Callie asked.

Lucy giggle and nodded.

Continued flashback

"So how about we stick to body boarding?" Ian asked.

"You can, I'm sitting on the beach"

Ian continued to body board until Lucy got bored.

"Hey Ian" Lucy called, the man quickly ran up to the girl.

"Can we skip the board and just go straight to the body?"

Ian chuckled and nodded.

End flashback

Lucy had a big grin on her face, remembering the scenario.__

Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those summer nights

"**The best part?" Keegan asked?**

"**Well… because I was filming although the summer we didn't always get the days to see each other. But those nights…" Ian started to grin stupidly at the thought.**

"**Good huh?" Tyler asked but Ian was too preoccupied in his own thoughts to answer.**__

Tell me more, tell me more Was it love at first sight?

"Did you love him as soon as you saw him?" Shay asked quietly.

"Yeah, I think I did"

Flashback

"Lucy, can you do a reading with the guy who is going to play Ezra?" Marlene asked.

"Sure" Lucy said halting her movements.

"Are you playing Aria?" A tall, dark haired, blue eyed man asked.

"Yeah, I'm Lucy" The female said, holding out her hand.

"Ian"

_Tell me more, tell me more Did she put up a fight?_

"**You never told me how long it took to bed her" Yani was very persistent.**

"**Um well I kinda bedded her before we started dating"**

**Flashback**

**Ian moved onto his back and groaned at the pain in his head.**

**The night slowly came back to him.**

**The cast finished the table read, went out for drinks to celebrate, a few drinks turned into a lot of drinks, bumping and grinding with Lucy, LUCY!**

**Ian sat up and went through what he could remember.**

**He remembered that he and Lucy stayed in the club longer then everyone else, he remembered going back to Lucy's house, Annie not being there, he remembered Lucy kissing him and calling him Ezra and he remembered not fighting as it went further.**

**Ian looked to his left to find the bare back of one Lucy Hale.**

**Ian stood but the movement startled the girl.**

"**Ian?" Lucy said before realising that they were both naked.**

**Ian grabbed a pillow while Lucy pulled up the sheet.**

"**What happened?" Lucy asked.**

"**Uh, well"?**

"**Don't answer that, I don't want to know" Lucy interrupted.**

"**So… do you want breakfast?" Ian asked.'**

"**I think that this should stay between us?" Lucy muttered to the man.**

"**What if we pulled and Ezria?" Ian suggested.**

"**Excuse me?" Lucy half yelled**

"**Let's date in secret, come on Luce" Ian pleaded.**

**Lucy bit her lip and concentrated. "Okay" she eventually said.**__

Took her bowling in the arcade

"**What was the strangest place you took her on a date" Keegan asked.**

"**Um…oh the arcade"**

**Flashback**

"**No"**

"**Yes"**

"**No"**

"**Yes"**

"**It's dirty"**

"**It's fun"**

"**I'm not wearing the clothes"**

"**You're in jeans and a t-shirt"**

"**I don't wanna"**

"**I don't care"**

"**I won't like any of the games"**

"**Come on, there will be whack-a-mole and I think there's bowling"**

"**Really?"**

"**Yeah"**

"**Then let's go"**

"**I am so getting lucky tonight"**

_We went strolling, drank lemonade_

"Where did he take you for the first date?" Kurt asked.

"Oh look at you, looking for the romantic details" Clare teased.

"Hush you"

"He took me to Disneyland" Lucy giggled.

"The happiest place on Earth" Shay, Troian and Ashley sighed.

Flashback

Lucy was blindfolded in the passenger seat of Ian's car.

For the first 5 minutes Ian was impressed at her ability to talk without breathing after that she remained quiet.

"Okay, take off the blindfold" Ian said when he stopped the car.

Lucy ripped off the blindfold and squealed at the location.

"Let's go" Lucy said, trying to get out of the car but Ian was holding her back.

"Luce" Ian said as he handed the girl a pair of Aviators and a Yankees hat.

Lucy sighed, pulled her hair through the hat and put on the glasses.

The two wandered through the park, Ian allowed Lucy to pull him onto the rides that she wanted.

At the end of the day the two bought a lemonade and walked to see the fireworks.

As Lucy lay down at the back of the car she mumbled 4 words before falling asleep- "Best first date ever"

_We made out under the dock_

"**How often did you guys make out?" Yani asked.**

"**As often as we could" Ian smirked.**

**Flashback**

"**Ian" Lucy moaned.**

"**Lucy, why are we down here?" Ian asked as Lucy kissed his Adams apple.**

"**Well we don't want anyone to see do we?" Lucy whispered into Ian's ear making him shudder.**

"**But under the dock, really"**

"**Why not? Do you want me to stop?" Lucy questioned.**

"**Hell no"**

_We stayed out 'till ten o'clock_

"Did he ever come into work for you?" Troian asked.

"He didn't really need to" Lucy answered 100% truthful.

"He sounds like an idiot for not coming to see you" Callie commented.

"He wasn't , he was sweet and kind and a gentleman and perfect. He knew how to make me feel special"

Flashback

Lucy walked around the set of Pretty Little Liars before being pulled into Ezra's apartment.

"Ian?" Lucy asked in the dark.

"Yes my little pookie bear?" Ian replied.

"You did not just say that Z"

"How about we stop with the names?" Ian questioned while grimacing.

"Yeah"

The two walked further into the apartment.

"So what's up?" Lucy questioned.

"I just wanted to see the most beautiful girl in the world" 

"Is she coming in soon?" Lucy said, looking towards the door.

"You, Lucy are the smartest, most beautiful, amazing, interesting girl, I mean woman I have ever met"

"Ian, that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me" Lucy gushed.

Ian leant in and whispered in Lucy's ear "I meant every word"

Lucy thanked Ian with a sweet, passionate kiss.

End flashback

"He sounds like a keeper" Clare said as she laid her head onto Kurt's lap and looked up adoringly.

"Thinking about it now he probably was"

_Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those summer nights_

"But what happened" Shay asked.

"It was just a fling for him"

"**How serious were you with this girl?" Tyler asked.**

"**I guess I was just a novelty to her"**

_Tell me more, tell me more, But you don't gotta brag_

"**Stop whinging, you sound like you had a great girl" Keegan chastised.**

"**She was amazing" Ian sighed.**__

Tell me more, tell me more, Cos he sounds like a drag

"You may say he's amazing but how come we never met him?" Annie asked.

"We both didn't want to be exclusive" Lucy lied.

_He got friendly, holding my hand_

Flashback

"Yeah, you're smart, you've travelled, great taste in music, I'd like to know more about you" Ian read from his script while grabbing Lucy's hand.

"I'd like to know more about you too"

"Thanks guys that was awesome" Marlene said.

Ian and Lucy separated and walked away.

"Oh my God he is so sexy" Lucy thought.

"I so wanna tap that" Ian's mind was going crazy.

_While she got friendly down in the sand_

**Flashback**

**Ian and Lucy ran into Ian's apartment as quickly as possible.**

"**This is the last time I be adventurous" Lucy swore.**

"**It was your suggestion" Ian sighed.**

"**I thought that it would be romantic not icky and gross and that sand would get everywhere" Lucy ranted.**

"**Just go shower" Ian told her.**

"**You go, I'm going to my place"**

**Ian groaned and went into the shower.**

**5 minutes later into his shower he had a visitor.**

**A very hot and naked visitor.**

"**Lucy?" Ian asked.**

"**I changed my mind" Lucy stopped all future questions the best way she knew how.**

_He was sweet, just turned eighteen_

"When is his birthday at least tell us that" Annie begged.

"September" Lucy shrugged.

"September, what?" Clare asked.

"You never asked specifics" Lucy grinned.

The whole group groaned.

_Well she was good you know what I mean_

**Flashback**

**Ian and Lucy had now christened Ian's shower, sink, dresser, couch and now were in bed.**

"**I wish you could stay every night?" Ian mumbled.**

**Lucy shot him a knowing look before falling asleep, her head on Ian's chest.**

_Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but uh-oh those summer nights_

"**That** summer **was** one **of** the **best** summers **of** my **life"** Ian **and** Lucy **told** their **respective** groups.

_Tell me more, tell me more, How much dough did he spend?_

"Was he a gentleman?" Kurt asked with a slight glare.

"He was a prince and I was his princess" Lucy sighed happily.

Flashback

Ian and Lucy were in Ian's apartment, Lucy on Ian's laptop.

"Wow, those are amazing" Lucy mumbled to herself.

Ian looked over her shoulder "More shoes?" he asked with a grin.

"Yeah, but every girl has a limit" Lucy said, eyeing the price.

Soon after Lucy left to go out with Annie, Kurt and Claire, Ian went onto his history and pulled up the page to Lucy's dream shoes. 

Ian didn't think twice about putting in his credit card number.

_Tell me more, tell me more, Could she get me a friend?_

"**Does she have any single friend?" Julian asked.**

"**How can you not get a girl with your sexy accent?" Tyler asked.**

"**No homo right?" Julian questioned.**

"**All of the homo"**

**(AN- this was for a different friend sorry)**

_It turned colder - that's where it ends_

"So what happened next?" Ashley asked.

"We couldn't go on" Lucy sighed.

Flashback

Ian snuck into Lucy's dressing room to find her packing everything up.

"Are you almost done?" Ian questioned.

"Ian, I've been meaning to talk to you"

"Luce, what's up?" Ian asked with a confused expression.

"Ian, the reason I broke up with Chris is because I couldn't do the long distance thing and I'm going to be travelling and I don't think we can continue"

"But Lucy" Ian protested.

"No Ian, I'm sorry. It's not you…"

"No don't say that"

_So I told her we'd still be friends_

"**Please don't tell me that we'll change"**

**Ian plastered a smile onto his face "Nah, we'll always be friends"**

_Then we made our true love vow_

"I'll always love you Ian" Lucy said as she hugged the man.

"I love you too Luce"

_Wonder what she's doing now_

"**So where did she go after that?" Yani asked.**

"**She went to her life, I went to mine. That's it"**

_Summer dreams ripped at the seams, bu-ut oh, those su-ummer nights..._

"**I've got to go, I have dinner reservations"**

**Ian stood and left his apartment.**

"I've got to go pack for the trip and pick something nice for the wedding"

Lucy Left the room and didn't come out for the rest of the night.

_Tell me more, tell me more!  
_


End file.
